


Taming a Dragon

by MaimeSan



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Chains, Dom/sub, F/F, Mord'Sith!Kahlan, Smut, captured!Cara, dom!Kahlan, sub!Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaimeSan/pseuds/MaimeSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and the Mord'Sith finally capture Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a Dragon

**Part I (@Kahlan’s chamber in the Mord’Sith temple)**

She watched as they dragged Cara in front of her. The once powerful Mord’Sith was now finally captured and brought before her. It wasn’t easy to get to her, but in the end her vow to protect Richard finally cost her, her freedom. She jumped in front of an agiel that was meant to strike down the Seeker. He escaped, but she however, was on the ground in a second as pain exploded through her, and before she could recover, four of her “sisters” were on her, and willed her into unconsciousness.

Cara smirked when she saw her. They were friends once, a long time ago. Kahlan didn’t want to kill her, but if she forced her into it, she would. No, she intended to break her. And she doesn’t mean re-break, she’s going to break her whole. She will no longer be a Mord’Sith. From now on, she’ll be her pet. Kahlan always found her attractive, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t pay for her mistake of choosing _Him_ over her. She couldn’t wait to wipe that smirk of her gorgeous face.

“On your knees!” Kahlan ordered, but the blonde just looked at her like she’s lost her mind. The Confessor nodded at the Mord’Sith behind Cara, and in a second agiel struck at her calf, and her legs gave out.

“Why do you insist on always doing everything the hard way?” The traitor kept her face expressionless, her Mord’Sith mask tightly in place. _Good, at least she hasn’t forgotten everything._ Kahlan smiled at her.

“Where are her agiels?” The brunette stared at her, daring her to break her gaze, daring her into submission even as the question was clearly not directed at her.

Dahlia came forward, and offered the objects in question. She took them, and then dismissed her. “Leave us. I’d like to reacquaint myself with her body again.” Everyone knew what it meant. Everyone knew Cara was in a serious danger of being killed, and yet no one stepped forward. Not one of her so called sisters even said a word as they quietly exited through the door, and left Cara there. She wasn’t their sister anymore. She wasn’t _Mistress Cara_ anymore. She was a weak, worthless human who dared betray the Darken Rahl. She would get no compassion from her former comrades.

The Mother Confessor circled her like a predator circles its prey. They both knew how this is going to end. Any sort of resistance from the blonde would only result in more sweet pain dealt by The Confessor’s hand. Cara’s jaw muscles clenched and unclenched and Kahlan knew she was holding herself back. The traitor wanted to lunge at her. She wanted to fight. And yet she was well aware that without any sort of weapon she was powerless against her captor. All the Confessor had to do was grab her by her throat, and this would all be over.

It wouldn’t matter if by some miracle Kahlan lost anyway. Cara wouldn’t kill her, she couldn’t. Richard still hasn’t lifted his own order of protecting the Mother Confessor the same way she was protecting him. By hurting Kahlan in any way she’d be breaking a direct order, and she couldn’t allow herself that. She wouldn’t do that even though when the order was given the circumstances were different.

The brunette stopped in front of her, “Cara…”

“Confessor,” she acknowledged Kahlan’s presence once again.

“You know I can’t let you go back to the Seeker. You know you have to pay for your betrayal of the Darken Rahl.”

The blonde nodded. She knew perfectly well that there is no chance in hell of her escaping without Richard’s and Zed’s help. She also knew they have more important tasks in front of them than rescuing her, and even if they found the time, they had no idea to which temple she was brought. She herself wasn’t quite sure.

“It doesn’t matter. Lord Rahl and the Wizard will stop the Keeper, and Darken Rahl will fall. You can still change sides Kahlan. You know we’d welcome you back with open arms.”

The Confessor backhanded her, “You know I’ll never go back. This is where I belong, and this is where you belong – on your knees in front of me.”

Just as the captured Mord’Sith was about to reply, Kahlan grabbed her by her throat, and pulled her up. She kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Cara wasn’t responding. She wanted to, but she just couldn’t. She was caught in an internal struggle. She wanted Kahlan so badly yet she didn’t want this. She knew this was wrong, this wasn’t the Kahlan she fell in love with. This was Kahlan, the Mother Confessor, the right hand of the Darken Rahl. But as Kahlan’s assault continued her resolve crumbled, and she soon found herself responding.

Kahlan pushed her back as soon as Cara responded, a smirk clearly visible on her face. Cara still wanted her. No matter what she does to her, she’ll always want her. The blonde’s eyes were closed, no doubt hiding the internal turmoil raging in the Mord’Sith.

“You know we can still be together,” Kahlan tried. She knew she’d have to break her, she knew there wasn’t any other way, and Cara’s stubbornness will prevent her from showing submission without a fight, and yet she still tried. The more she taunts her, the more she makes her doubt herself, the easier she’ll be to break. She already loves her; she just needs to make her understand that this is better. She needs to learn her place is beside her Mistress.

Cara’s eyes flew open when Kahlan pressed the agiels to her stomach. _That’s it!_ The blonde had enough. She’s not going to take this. She won’t hurt her seriously, but there is no way in hell that she’ll just let her abuse her. The Mord’Sith caught Kahlan’s hand and pushed her away, giving herself time to recover from the pain. The Confessor recuperated quickly, and a fight started. Neither of them was gaining an advantage. They soon found themselves at a standstill. They were breathing heavily, eyes locked, just waiting for the other to make the next move.

“You know you can’t win, right?”

“I don’t need my agiels to win.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I know. Last time I checked everyone thought The Seeker would fail in killing Darken Rahl, and yet he managed.”

“He wouldn’t if _someone_ hadn’t betrayed him. Doesn’t matter though ‘cause that someone won’t be there this time.”

Cara flinched. She needs to be there to protect him, that’s the only thing that matters. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“Just give up Cara! You know you can’t get out of this temple, and even if you do, you have no way of finding them. They’re long gone, and without the compass you don’t even know where they went.”

The Mord’Sith decided that all this talking was pointless, and she lunged at the Confessor. She managed to tackle her to the ground, and they fought for the upper hand. The blonde managed to stay on top, and tried to pin Kahlan, but she wouldn’t have any of that. The mother confessor delivered a mean blow to the face, and rolled out from under her. They collided in a fury of punches, and kicks. The dance came to an abrupt halt when Kahlan managed to corner Cara into the wall, giving her no maneuver space to properly fight, and grabbed her by her throat.

“I’ve had enough. If you won’t play nice then I’m not going to either. I’ve given you a chance to keep some of your dignity, and take your punishment willingly but you refused therefore you leave me no choice but to inflict it forcefully.” Cara’s expression showed nothing but boredom, and she had to bite back the sarcastic remark that was about to escape from her mouth.

Kahlan, pleased that the blonde remained quiet, called for her guards, and put Rada’Han on her.  
“There,” she smiled, “you look good with a Rada’Han.” Cara glared at her, but the Confessor only grinned in response. “Guards take her to the dungeon, and chain her up.”

* * *

 

**Part II (@The dungeons)**

Cara woke up suspended from the ceiling. The aching in her shoulders indicated she’s been chained for a while now. She tries to remember how she got there, but the only thing that comes to mind is that they must have knocked her out as soon as Kahlan gave the order.

The Rada’Han was still placed securely around her neck. She wasn’t sure why, it’s not like her magic could help her in any way right now, but she supposed this was merely a precaution. If she were to get her hands on her agiels she would surely inflict as much damage as possible. She knew she wouldn’t get far before they managed to subdue her again, but she’s not the type of person to give up just because the situation seems helpless.

She’s brought out of her musings by a hand placed gently on her naked back. She didn’t even realize before she’s not alone. _Must have been the blow to the head_ , she thought as she tried to rationalize how such a thing escaped her notice.

“It seems you grew more reckless than I’d thought.” Kahlan’s voice reached her ears just as her face appeared in front of her. Cara thought about her options, she could either engage in banter or she could just ignore her. The later would’ve probably been impossible to do when the torture started but she could at least try to do her best. Maybe if she enraged the Confessor enough she would kill her, permanently of course, and couldn’t be used against her Lord.

“And it seems you’re still as annoying as ever with your incessant need to talk pointlessly.”

Kahlan expected something like this from the blonde, and just smirked in return. If Cara is trying to piss her off that means she knows she can’t escape and doesn’t want to prolong her torture. It will be amusing to see just how the Mord’Sith will try to push her buttons. She knew this might be a test of endurance for both of them; she’ll just have to make sure she’s the one on top when the curtain falls.

“That’s what I love about you Cara. You’re always honest, and don’t let emotions stand in your way. The only thing of concern is your misplaced loyalties and your lack of good judgment. We’ll be sure to fix that in the upcoming days, and besides, you won’t really have to worry about decision making anymore. The only thing of importance to you after the class has ended is your ability to carry out an order.” The Mother Confessor dragged her hands down Cara’s sides, and relished in the fact that Cara shivered at the touch. Her power over the Mord’Sith still hasn’t faded, and now when they are once again reunited she’ll be sure to increase it.

* * *

**|A month later|**

Kahlan slaps Cara on the cheek. “Wake up. You wouldn’t want to miss out on all the fun, now would you?” She grins as the blonde slowly opens her eyes.

During the last month Cara has been continuously tortured and even killed a couple of times. Yet, she still didn’t break. To be honest the Mother Confessor was impressed with her, and slightly annoyed. She tried going at her with different approaches: pain, rape, starvation, sleep deprivation, by showing her caring side, she even stooped as low as to let some of the other Mord’Sith torture her. She didn’t really plan on doing that, but she had some other urgent obligations, and was forced to leave the ex-Mord’Siths side.

She knew she was getting close. Now Cara instantly responded to her caring touches, and didn’t object to anything. All she really failed to do was follow some of her orders. She still rebelled sometimes, and that was the whole problem. She can’t afford to let the blonde out of her chains if she’s not sure of her loyalties.

“There’s my girl.” She pats the ex-Mord’Sith like a dog, and Cara groans. Yesterday she was subjected to a rather painful session with Dahlia, and didn’t really care for a repeat with Kahlan. Over the last month her strength has been wavering. She just wanted for everything to end. Sometimes when the torture got really rough she’d call out for the Seeker to come and save her. That usually just ended in more pain. Kahlan really didn’t like when Cara did that, but it was not like she could really control it.

Calling out for her Lord was instinct to her, and no amount of torture would change that. The only thing it could change was who her master was, but she’ll do everything in her power to prevent it. Maybe if she keeps the Mother Confessor occupied for a while Richard and Zed will be able to complete their task, and all of this will have ended. Kahlan would be forced to change her allegiance again, and Cara would be free.

“You’re slipping again, Cara. And for your information Zed was captured last night. I’m sorry, sweetie, but there’s not going to be a rescue party for you.” Kahlan can read Cara like a book now. She knows exactly what the blonde is thinking about just by her body language, and because of that she knows that Cara doesn’t believe her. Not like she expected her too. It was a lie after all, and Cara knows better than that. If Zed was caught the Confessor wouldn’t be here. She’d be with the Mord’Sith sisters watching his execution.

Cara as usual doesn’t respond. The only time she actually makes a noise now is when she’s tortured. Sometimes Kahlan thinks that’s a good sign, and sometimes she’s just annoyed by it. Today she’s going to try something different. She’s going to take her in a gentle manner. Hopefully she’ll completely break her with this. She knows Cara was in love with her when she was helping the Seeker, and she’s hoping that by reminding her that she’s till the same person she once was she’ll be able to finish this.

She trails her hands lightly down the tortured body suspended in chains. She leans over, and gently kisses Cara. She instantly responds, and Kahlan takes that as a sign to continue. She caresses her back as she trails her lips from the blondes to her jaw, and starts kissing her down her neck until she reaches her left breast, and envelopes the stiff nipple in her mouth, gently tugging on it.

Cara arches into her touch, causing the Confessor to smile. She switches her attention to Cara’s right breast and continues her ministration, all the while her hands trailing lower until they reach her ass, and one of her hands moves to the front. She slowly moves it to Cara’s center and gently caresses her a couple of times before entering her with one finger. After she thinks Cara’s adjusted she adds another one, and starts a slow rhythm.

She knows this must be driving her insane. The blonde always like it fast and hard, but she has no intention of turning this into a quick fuck. Cara’s breathing is labored, and as she approaches an orgasm, Kahlan continues to explore her body with her tongue, holding her in place with her second hand. She adjusts her hand so she continuously brushes her clit, and she knows the blonde is close. She can feel the trembling starting in her body, and she comes back up, and kisses her, all the while pushing those two fingers into her.

She starts lavishing her neck, and gently bites at her pulse point. The ex-Mord’Sith explodes, and finally screams the name the Mother Confessor wanted her to scream all this time.

“Kahlan!” escapes Cara’s mouth, and as soon as the aftershocks pass she lowers her head. It was a dirty trick on the Confessors side, but it got the job done so she’s not about to reconsider her actions.

She disentangles herself from Cara, and looks at the now submissive body. “Mistress Kahlan, sweetie. You call me Mistress Kahlan now.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress Kahlan.”

**|THE END|**


End file.
